


enemy of my anemone is my afrenome

by ghoulicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal crossing date, Internet Relationship, M/M, Might be multi-chapter, Not Beta Read, Online Friends, Pre-Relationship, Rated For Language Mostly, Tags May Change, aka not proofread, date, for da bestie, friend date?, i recently got acnh, like all my fics are, no beta we die like men, so im writing these two as acnh friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulicious/pseuds/ghoulicious
Summary: when you and your online friend had animal crossing on the switch, there was only one thing left to do
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	enemy of my anemone is my afrenome

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone! um.. gunna try something a little more serious kind of.  
> i have no idea if anyone has written a fic like this already and if so im sorry, but if anyone hasnt then here we are! i hope all davekat lovers and animal crossing lovers enjoy this

You were excited to finally have someone over. Over 500 hours spending time reconstructing, deconstructing, pulling weeds, gathering materials for your DIYs, expanding your house, planting and crossbreeding flowers, catching bugs, donating fish, and your island was finally perfect.

Well, for the time being.

You'll probably change the location of all of your fruit trees. Maybe even change the fencing around your house. But that would take...how many more materials? And how long will it take you to gather those materials? Before you start to think about what you wanted to change, a you get a message from your friend.

TG: yo   
TG: are we still on for tonight  
TG: ive been waiting all day to see your shitty island  
TG: and make fun of your whack ass villagers  
CG: EXCUSE ME? I HAVE SPENT OVER 500 HOURS SLAVING AWAY ON THIS ISLAND.  
CG: 500 HOURS FIGURING OUT WHERE TO PUT MY BRIDGES, PLACE MY VILLAGERS' HOUSES, COMPLETE TASKS FOR NOOK MILES, CATCH ALL OF MY BUGS, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL MY ISLAND SHITTY?   
CG: FUCK YOU! I'M NOT EVEN SURE I WANT YOU OVER ANYMORE.   
TG: dude   
TG: you cant be serious   
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM!   
CG: FUCK YOU DAVE  


You set your phone down to do some touch ups on your island. Pull some weeds here, talk to a few villagers there, and before you know you know it, an hour has passed. And with the passing hour, another message from Dave pops up.

TG: kaaarrrkkaattt  
TG: kar  
TG: katt  
TG: can we still play please  
TG: pwetty pwease  
TG: pwetty pwease with a wittol cherry on top  
CG: FINE  
CG: DON'T TAKE ANY OF MY SHIT.  
TG: omg omg this is it this is the day  
TG: finally get to see your masterpiece of an island  
CG: PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND DAVE.  
CG: JUST OPENED MY GATE. THE DODO CODE IS DB66F  


This is it. You stand in front of Orville, waiting to see the notification that someone is coming from another island. Of course the passenger is Dave. And he's coming from... Piss Fruit? You send him another message on your phone.

CG: PISS FRUIT? SERIOUSLY? COULD YOU NOT HAVE FOUND ANOTHER NAME FOR YOUR ISLAND BESIDES PISS FRUIT.   
CG: YOU DO REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A CHILDREN'S GAME, RIGHT? THEY LITERALLY TELL YOU TO NAME YOUR ISLAND SOMETHING APPROPRIATE.  
CG: AND DON'T REMEMBER THE WORD "PISS" EVER BEING APPROPRIATE!  
CG: IN FACT, I THINK IT'S THE OPPOSITE!!   


He isn't paying attention to anything you just typed out to him. You see him send a message through his character.

dave: hi kk  
dave: gna go check it out  


You see his character suddenly bolt out of your airport. You aren't too far behind him, you want to make sure he doesn't steal any of your stuff.

Karkat: wait!  
dave: gotta check everythi  
dave: everything out  


His character is honestly adorable. He’s wearing shades and he’s got a little pirate hat on. As you look closer at his outfit, you see that he's wearing an… animal costume?

Karkat: what are you wearing?  
dave: its called fashun  


He’s off again, going to harass your villagers probably. You don’t really care because some of your villagers aren’t really… well, you aren’t sure why they’re still here.

dave: dude...  


Your eyes follow to where he’s standing. Yep. Your worse villager. You see the chat bubbles between them and wonder what text is happening.

dave: OMGGG  


He suddenly takes out his net and starts hitting your villager repeatedly with it.

Karkat: why are you hitting  
Karkat: my villager  
dave: bcuz he suckz  


You decide to just walk up to talk to him and…

PRINCE: Hey Karkat, burrup!  
Yep, you nope the fuck out of a convo with him and start hitting him as well.

After two more hours of you two just fucking around, you start to get tired.

dave: duude your house is so  
dave: so nicee  
dave: whole island is nice  
dave: srry for saying it sux  
Karkat: its ok   
Karkat: want to stop for now?  


Dave’s character does a little emote, which you can only assume means “yes”. You both run together to the airport, so you can wave him goodbye. After you save your game, you turn your switch off and pick your phone up.

TG: duuudee  
TG: that was so fun  
TG: we should do it again sometime  
CG: YEAH, WE SHOULD. YOU DIDN’T EVEN SEE MY MUSEUM.  
CG: WHICH IS COMPLETED BY THE WAY!!  
TG: wow dude  
TG: you werent fucking around when you said you spent so many hours on this game  
TG: you have to check out my island though  
TG: its so cool  
TG: i have all the best villagers man not even lying  
CG: THAT SOUNDS… NICE  
CG: DOING THIS AGAIN  
CG: I THINK I MIGHT GO TO SLEEP NOW THOUGH< MY EYES HURT FROM LOOKING AT OUR CHARACTERS FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT  
TG: aw shit dude mine do to actually  
TG: gotta go rest these dry bad boys  
TG: ill talk to you tomorrow dude  
CG: YEAH, TALK TO YOU TOMORROW DAVE  


After you both bid your goodbyes, you set your phone down and plop down on your bed. You have a feeling you’ll be doing more hangouts this way with Dave soon.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment/kudos if you liked this!! might make this a multi chapter thing if a lot of people enjoyed. im sorry if it sucks honestly lol im used to posting crack fics


End file.
